


Warm Comfort

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Tiger & Bunny [Barnaby x Kotetsu] Stuff That I Wrote 🐅🐇 [4]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bottom Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Cold out there, Comfort Sex, Cuddling After, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Heartbeats, Holding him in an embrace, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationship between them, Intimacy, Late at Night, M/M, Making Love, Older Man/Younger Man, Staring, They have a loving relationship & close bond, Top Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr., Touching, Warm, closeness, silent breathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Touch my neck and I'll touch yours. He knows what I think about. And what I think about. One love. Just us, you find out. Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about, no. 'Cause it's too cold, whoa. For you here and now. So let me hold, whoa. Both your hands in the holes of my sweater. And if I may just take your breath away. I don't mind if there's not much to say. Sometimes the silence guides our minds to. So move to a place so far away. The goosebumps start to raise. The minute that my left hand meets your waist. 'Cause you love the taste yeah. These hearts adore, every other beat the other one beats for. Inside this place is warm. Outside it starts to pour. Coming down. One love. Just us, you find out. Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no no. 'Cause it's too cold, whoa. For you here. And now. So let me hold, whoa. Both your hands in the holes of my sweater. 'Cause it's too cold, whoa. For you here and now. So let me hold, whoa. Both your hands in the holes of my sweater. It's too cold, it's too cold. ..the holes of my sweater...'
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: Tiger & Bunny [Barnaby x Kotetsu] Stuff That I Wrote 🐅🐇 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Warm Comfort

It's late, that night was dark, like always. It was also very cold out there again, although more than usual, considering it's winter. 

Kotetsu was gazing over at a dark blue scarf that Barnaby had got for him, days ago, as a gift. That 'bunny' always gave good presents, that's what this 'tiger' thought. He reached out to it. He ran his fingers over that scarf, touching it and feeling this cloth, fabric that is really soft. He pulled away. He does something else now. 

He takes off his black sweater as he strips himself, putting it on the ground. He sat down by this large window, gazing outside from through that glass. 

Kotetsu touched it, then he gripped onto the glass of alcohol in his hand. That bottle of liquor was nearby as well, if he wanted to pour more for himself. He was getting drunk, slowly. 

He had his stare on those bright and lovely, city lights. These colors are mostly blue and white, because of the time of year, for the season. He was still deciding what kind of gift to get Barnaby (not knowing what yet). 

Kotetsu almost smiled at that thought. If he wasn't feeling the way he was. He felt strange. He didn't know why or the reason for it ethier. How unusual.. 

Then, after this thought, his mind faded. Not having these thoughts anymore. Instead he drank again. He takes in that taste he loves, it was bitter yet also sweet. He took another long sip of the alcohol now. That alcohol was a wine of some sort. All he knew was it tasted so good, very nice to forget what he was feeling at the moment. 

Kotetsu had sadness in him. Now he gazed over at the empty glass, then at nothingness. What was wrong with him? There was no happiness inside him, for a reason that he couldn't understand. 

That sad feeling, deep within, was starting to hurt his heart. Causing it to ache. 

He felt lonely. It was probably because he missed Barnaby. Even if Bunny just went out for a bit. He needs him. He needed to be held by his lover. 

Barnaby walked in. He looked around, noticing how dark it was in there, then he saw Kotetsu. He noticed him. He was walking over now. "Kotetsu?" 

"..Bunny?" Kotetsu turned his gaze on him. He had a smile, although it showed his emotions, sadly. His mixed feelings, of it all too. 

Barnaby kneeled down by him. He was worried and concerned for Kotetsu. "What's wrong..?" 

"I don't know..everything..but I don't really understand why I'm acting this way..sorry." Kotetsu said to him, honestly as well. 

Barnaby was nodding to that. He sat there, staying close. "It's alright. You don't have to apologise. Everything's okay, it will be. I'm glad that you told me. That you talked to me. I'm here for you." He was happy that Kotetsu was being honest with him. 

Kotetsu nods to this, with a slight smile again. 

Barnaby smiled softly. His voice was soft, gentle and comforting, as he said something else. "Is there anything that you want?" he asked him. He would do anything for his lover right now, wanting to be there for Kotetsu. 

Kotetsu thought about it, then he gazed at him again. "There is something that you could do for me.." 

"I'II do anything." Barnaby said, meaning it. 

"I know that you will.." Kotetsu said, taking a breath, then he talked again now. "Hold me.." 

Barnaby knew what he really meant by that, wanting to do this for him. He also wants Kotetsu. He nodded at that. He picked him up and carried Kotetsu into his room, closing that door behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that, they are getting intimate, kissing and touching each other for awhile. They stayed there, close to one another. They stripped themselves too. Until they are both naked, bare skinned and everything. 

Kotetsu was letting out low noises now. 

Barnaby hummed softly. He started to kiss down that smooth skin of his lover's. He also touched him. On those scars, on Kotetsu's body, tracing them. With such gentleness, with affection. He caressed everywhere on him, lovingly. 

He kissed Kotetsu's neck, leaving a mark there, gently too. He was putting his fingers through Kotetsu's hair, in those dark locks, gently again. Like always. It was usually like that and this was nice. 

After that thought, he snaps out of it. He was kissing Kotetsu's lips next, feeling that softness. He loves this, just like all of him. 

They both hum in that kiss, affectionately, as it was filled with love. Both guys pulled apart, eventually. 

Kotetsu blushed a bit, into a reddish shade, feeling slightly flustered already. 

Barnaby noticed that. He had a smile at this, thinking it was kinda adorable. 

He put on a condom and lubed his shaft. He made sure that it was covered as well. He puts the bottle of lube on the nightstand too. 

Then he's also spreading this older male's legs, already in between them, positioning that erection near this other guy's entrance. He was pushing inside him, slowly. 

Both of them made a noise at that feeling of each other. 

Their warm bodies are against one another. They're even closer than usual. They both feel warmer than before. It was nice, a silence breaking too. 

Now they heard each other's breathing and heartbeats as they listened to that. 

Kotetsu was moaning, in a soft way. He's loving that closeness and intimacy, this sensation of skin on skin. He felt loved. 

He was feeling better, slowly, but that's still good. To him anyway. 

Barnaby noticed that. He has another smile at this, feeling glad. 

He put his hand in Kotetsu's, as they entangled their fingers crossed. 

Both guys feel that pleasured bliss. That pleasurable feeling intensified a bit more. Slowly. Just ever so slightly. It felt very good, getting lost within each other. 

Barnaby was thrusting, in and out of him. In an evenly paced way, a rhythm that was just right for both of them. He kept at it. His thrusts were slow and deep, passionate. 

He made love to him, like this. He comforted him that way. He was holding him close, in a warm embrace. He also moaned. 

Kotetsu was losing it, yet still there, not out of it. He let out another moan. "Ah~ Bunny~" He wrapped his arms around him, tightly now, staying close to him again. He stared at him, silently and deeply, into those green eyes that he loves. "I love you." he also said to him. 

Barnaby was shocked yet filled with happiness. He smiled again. He was also staring, quietly. Into Kotetsu's eyes. "I love you too." 

He grips onto Kotetsu's thighs, in a gentle way, still thrusting. He thrusted a bit more, inside him, pleasuring both guys. He felt it as heat radiated off their bodies. "Kotetsu~" 

Kotetsu moans again as he's arching his back now. He came on himself, on his lower stomach and abdomen. 

Barnaby came after him. He was calming down, then he pulled out of Kotetsu, carefully. He took off the now used condom. He tied and threw it away. He cleaned them off with a small cloth too, throwing it out as well. 

Kotetsu was lying there, still on his back and on that bed. He also calmed down. Still blushing. He breathed calmly, in a quiet way. His heart was beating in a silent rhythm, which was nice to hear, strangely enough. 

Barnaby lays down with him, after pulling a blanket halfway over them. He pulled Kotetsu over, closer to him again. He holds him close, embracing Kotetsu now. Like earlier. 

Kotetsu felt happy with Barnaby. He leaned on him, hearing his lover as he was breathing, feeling warmer than ever. Not feeling that coldness. 

They both feel each other's warmth, taking in their sweet scents. They both loved it, also feeling happier. Just by being with each other, alone together. 

Both guys cuddled, they nuzzled comfortably. They stayed there, very close and so warm. They're cuddling for awhile, nuzzling against one another. 

Eventually, they fall asleep, after that. Peacefully even. In this silence, a nice quietness. For the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💙


End file.
